The End
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: The end of childhood, the end of high school their graduation. Grillows


**The End.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: The end of childhood, the end of high school; their graduation.**

* * *

"I look retarded," Catherine Flynn said straitening her purple cap.

"You look fine," Gil Grissom stood in front of her in his yellow cap and gown. From what he could see, she was wearing a white skirt with white high heel sandals like most of the other girls. He, like the guys, wore a black tux that was hot under the Nevada sun.

"Well the sooner that I get my diploma, this thing is off." Catherine swiped the purple and yellow group of strings from in front of her face.

"That goes on the back of the cap, until you are a high school graduate," Gil replied moving it for her. (I think that's how it goes. /)

"Thanks. I think that it's almost time for us to go in." Catherine looked around the huge chorus room that held the gradating class of 2007. Boys were in yellow cap and gowns, and girls were in purple cap and gowns, their school colors.

"Why so nervous?" Gil asked.

"We are graduating. Were moving out of our parent's houses and going to college to live on our own. Tell me the part about that, that isn't nerve racking."

"I'm not nervous because I am going to have you on my side the whole way through it and you're going to have me the whole way through. Everything is going to be fine." Gil softly kissed her on the lips. Catherine smiled.

"Seniors, line up. Girls on the right entrance, boys on the left!" the principal yelled over the rowdy kids.

"One more kiss," Catherine, said. Gil smiled and kissed her again before they went to the designated sides. Catherine looked over at Gil with a grin on her face and winked at him.

This was it, the moment they dreamt about for four years: graduating high school.

They heard the piano begin and the seniors began to walk out to their seats, which were in the front row.

"Welcome to the gradation for the class of two-thousand-seven," a man with gray hair said at the front of the stadium. The audience applauded, "I am very proud to say that we have four hundred seniors who are graduating with outstanding honors and two hundred with presidential honors." The audience applauded again, "I would like to ask Mrs. Ford, the assistant principal of Las Vegas High School."

"Thank you Mr. Kennedy. I am going to award the seniors for the outstanding honor awards that have been signed by the mayor or Las Vegas, Nevada. These students have a GPA of 3.5 to 3.9; have shown excellent attitude and behaviors in school. Megan Accost…George Aspen…Natasha Boyd…Nichole Brett…" she continued with the other four hundred students.

Catherine turned around, searching for Gil in the group of yellow gowns. When she spotted him, he looked at her and waved, she waved back.

"Congratulations to you all. Now I would like to present the presidential honors that have been signed by the president of the United States of America. These students have earned a GPA of 4.0 or higher and have also shown excellent attitude and behaviors in school. Caroline Aniston…Joe Baker…Jennifer Baxter…Lea Burns…Gary Bugton…Catherine Flynn…"

A loud whoop was herd from the middle of the crowd. Catherine smiled at her best friends whom were juniors and one a sophomore.

"…Gerald Fred…Stephanie Ghost…Gilbert Grissom…" Another loud whoop was heard from the same spot. The vice principal continued the list of two hundred students.

"Congratulation's. Now Mrs. Hernandez, if you would please present scholarships," she said stepping off the stage.

"Good afternoon," she said in a chipper voice, "I would like to congratulate the class of two-thousand-seven. You guys have been a great class, one of the best to ever attend LVHS. It has been a pleasure to work with all of you. About one hundred student applied for the Northern Las Vegas University Scholarship and only twenty were recipients including some who didn't apply for the scholarship. The first scholarships from Northern Las Vegas University are in the major of forensic sciences. The two recipients did not apply and will receive a fifty thousand dollar scholarship for four-year attendance. They are Catherine Flynn and Gilbert Grissom."

Everyone clapped as the recipient made his or her way to the stage. Catherine went up shocked; she had just gotten a fifty thousand dollar scholarship to NLVU, and she didn't even apply for it. Gil winked at her when he passed her, laughing at her facial expression.

Mrs. Hernandez continued with the other seventeen students and three other scholarships. A total of one million was in scholarships to students of LVHS. Catherine had received four more for smaller sums, like five hundred or three hundred. Gil had also received small sum scholarships.

"And now the moment that I think everyone has been waiting for," Mr. Kennedy said through the mike, "Time to give out the diploma's." Everyone clapped, half glad that it was almost over and the other half because they were about to graduate.

"Mrs. Alicia Aacorn…Mr. Greg Aaron…Mr. George Abot…" He continued down the list, "Catherine Flynn." Catherine stood up with a proud look on her face as she went up and shook the principal's hand. Gil sat in the back clapping for her, extremely proud. Her friends whooped in the back for her. Mr. Kennedy continued further down the list. "…Mr. Gilbert Grissom." Catherine stood and clapped. Gil also received the big whoop form their friends. Mr. Kennedy finished the list ten minutes later.

"Congratulations to the Class of 2007!" he said. The seniors yelled and threw up their caps. Catherine went to find Gil and she ran to him jumped in his arms. Gil wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and swung her around.

"Congratulations!" she said kissing him.

"Back at ya. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey guys!" Greg said.

"Congratulations," Nick said shaking Gil's hand and kissing Catherine on the cheek followed by Warrick, Greg and a hug from Sara.

"Thank you," Catherine said smiling when Gil wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"We should go out to eat to celebrate Catherine and Griss' graduation with honors," Nick said. Catherine waved her rolled up diploma in Greg's face.

"I need to get out of this and take this baby home," she said.

"Cool. Well meet you guys at…"

"Applebee's," Sara said.

"…Applebee's" Nick finished his sentence.

"Kay. See ya guys later." Gil and Catherine watched them walk off.

"Catherine!" Lily said running over hugging her.

"Mom." Catherine hugged her back.

"Congratulations honey."

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too honey," Lily said hugging her again, "Congratulation's to you too Gil."

"Thanks Mrs. Flynn." He hugged her. Gil's mom came over next and hugged him.

"Congratulation's Gil."

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too son. Congratulations Catherine," Roxanne said hugging her.

"Thank you Mrs. Grissom."

"What were you guys going to do tonight?" Lily asked.

"Nick, Warrick, Sara and Greg are taking us out," Catherine said.

"Why don't you guys come on over to the house later on then," Roxanne said.

"Okay. We are going home to get out of these clothes. Well see you later," Gil said kissing the women on the cheek, Catherine following him.

"Be careful and drive safely." Lily yelled after them. Gil waved behind him and put his arm around Catherine's shoulder.

"Do you think they know, we know about the surprise party?" Catherine asked.

"No. But we shouldn't ruin it," Gil said laughing.

"Did I tell you I loved you today?"

"Yes. It won't hurt to say it again," Gil said.

"I love you Gil."

"I love you too Catherine."

* * *

**A/N: I cannot wait until I graduate. Class of 2010! Please R&R!**


End file.
